School 2017
by lulalaby
Summary: 3 Sekawan mencari 3 Kembang, cerita dan summary ngga nyambung. It's hunhan chanbaek kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

SCHOOL 2017

Cast : Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Summary : 3 sekawan mencari 3 Kembang.

Cast:

Sehun : Laki-laki berwajah dingin, mempunyai watak yang keras, cuek dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bernama Oh Joohyun. Orang tuanya pemilik perusahaan mobil terkanal dunia yang berada di Inggris.

Chanyeol : Laki-laki bertelinga caplang kelebihan kalsium dan berwajah kelewat idiot. Memiliki kakak perempuan pembawa berita terkenal di Korea Selatan bernama Park Yoora. Orang tuanya Pemilik hotel bintang lima yang tersebar diseluruh Asia.

Jongin : Laki-laki mesum yang pernah ada. Orangtuanya pemilik perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Asia.

Luhan : Perempuan cantik , cerdas dan baik hati. Memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Xi Yifan. Ayahnya pemilik stasiun tv terkenal KBS sedangkan sang ibu pemilik restaurant daging terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun : Perempuan cantik ini memiliki suara yang sangat merdu, bersahabat dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Orangtuanya pemilik Seoul National Hospital, dimana rumahsakit itu adalah rumahsakit terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo : Perempuan paling polos yang pernah ada. Bersahabat dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Orangtuannya pemilik Perusahaan Properti dan Seoul Senior High School merupakan sekolah milik ayahnya tapi untuk saat ini sekolah itu dipegang oleh kakak laki-lakinya, Do Kwanghee.

"Lu, Kyung. Aku tak pernah menyangka kita bisa masuk ke senior high school milik Kyunsoo yang terkenal bersama. Lihatlah ini keren". Kata gadis manis bersurai dark purple kepada dua gadis lain yang bersuarai almond dan bersuarai hitam.

"Baek, plis kendalikan ekspresimu". Jawab gadis bersurai almond. "Bukankah ini semua gara-gara Hangeng Appa?".Timpal gadis bersurai hitam.

"Benar, kepala sekolah disini terlalu gila akan Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa appa mu tidak memegang sekolah ini dan malah memberikan tanggungjawab pada kakak mu yang kelebihan hormon humor itu? ". Luhan gadis bersurai almond mengamini dalam hati akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Lu, apa benar Hangeng appa akan memberikan tayangan eksklusif tentang sekolah ini?". Tanya baekhyun, gadis bersurai dark purple.

"Molla, appa hanya tertawa saat kemarin aku bertanya tentang hal ini". Jawab Luhan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita masuk dan mencari kelas kita. Semoga kita bertiga satu kelas". Kata Kyungsoo, gadis bersurai hitam.

Namun, sebelum mereka melangkah meningglkan area parkir, para gadis berlarian dan berkumpul di area parkir tak jauh dari mereka bertiga berdiri. Ada 3 mobil yang masuk kepekarangan parkir. Mobil pertama yang masuk adalah mobil lamborgini hitam kemudian disusul mobil porsche berwarna silver dan mobil ferari berwarna putih keudian. Para gadis bereriak heboh begitu pengemudi masing-masing keluar dari mobil. Ketiga laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, mereka bagaikan model yang tersasar disekolah ini. Para gadis terdiam melihat ketampanan ketiganya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berbadan tinggi dan proposional.

"Ppft". Luhan menahn tawanya. "Wae, Lu?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, apakah kalian tidak merasa lucu. Mereka itu mau sekolah bukan untuk pergi keacara runaway, atau apakah mereka buta hingga harus memakai kacamata hitam didalam mobil?". Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap, dan kemudian pecahlah tawa ketiganya.

"Ppppf bwahahahahhahahahhaa". Rupanya tawa mereka bertiga mengundang kebingungan dari orang-orang yang disana tak terkecuali ketiga laki-laki yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ya, kalian lihat gadis itu. Bukankah mereka cantik dan...sexy?". Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin melihat kearah 3 gadis itu.

"Apakah aku sudah mati? Ya! ini masih dibumi kan? Kenapa ada bidadari disini?". Sehun melirik malas kerah Jongin. Tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Luhan, mereka bertatapan lama namun Luhan memberikan tatapan meremehkannya terhadap Sehun. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, berfikir siapa gadis itu berani memandangnya seperti itu.

"Oooiii Sehuuun". Jongin menyadarkan Sehun.

"Wae?". Jawab Sehun.

"Kajja kita kelapangan, upacara pembukaan Ospek akan dimulai". Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju lapangan Seoul Senior High School yang luasnya hampir menyamai lapangan sepakbola.

"Kajja". Luhan menggandeng kedua lengan sahabatnya dan menuju kelapangan menghiraukan pekikan iri dari siswi-siswi disana.

TBC

Haiiiiii, salam kenal, yyuasbaby here~~~~ coba-coba buat FF semoga kalian semua sukaaaa..Thanksss


	2. Chapter 2

Lulalaby Present

School 2017

Summary : 3 Sekawan mencari 3 Kembang

"...Sekali lagi saya ucapkan kepada seluruh siswa-siswi yang telah diterima di Seoul Senior High School. Terimakasih". Kepala sekolah yang masih terlihat muda itu selesai melakukan sambutan diatas podium dengan berwibawa membuat seluruh siswi terkagum-kagum, namun ketika akan turun dari podium, dia tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Ahh, saya hampir lupa. Do Kyungsoo adikku tersayang dan juga 2 sahabat cantiknya selamat datang sayang~~ dan juga, Xi Luhan jangan lupa katakan pada Daddy mu tentang apa yang sudah dijanjikannyaaaa hahahahaha". Selesai mengatakan hal itu Kwanghee turun dari podium dengan wajah idiotnya. Hilang sudah image berwibawanya.

Sedangkan 3 orang yang dimaksud hanya menundukan wajah mereka yang merah padam.

"Kyung, apa dia benar-benar opaamu?". Bisik Baekhyun.

"Dia bukan Oppaku saat ini". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal.

"Aiishh, Kyungsoo-ya oppamu benar-benar memalukan. Bagamana bisa sekolah ini dipimpin oleh kepala sekolah macam itu?". Ujar Luhan dengan sebal.

Setelah acara sambutan itu mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kantin.

"Baek, Kyung kalian mau pesan apa?". Tanya Luhan.

"Aku mau jus anggur,Lu". Luhan mengangguk lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"YA! Byunbaek kau mau pesan apa?". Luhan berteriak karena daritadi Baekhyun fous pada handphonenya terus.

"Hm? Aku mau strawberry split,Lu". Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone. Poor Lulu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pesan dulu". Luhan berjalan ke arah counter dan mengantri. Namun tiba-tiba.

PRAANG

"YA KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DOONG! Lihat bajuku basah karenamu. Aaaissh, bagaimana ini?". Luhan mengamuk karena bajunya ketumpahan air yang dipegang oleh-

"YA! Suruh siapa kau berdiri disini? Kau menghalangi jalanku, dan itu kesalahanmu sendiri bukan salahku".

-Oh Sehun.

Luhan membaca nametag didada sebelah kiri laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini salahku? Lalu dimana aku seharusnya berdiri hah? Matamu buta? Ini line untuk mengantri, bodoh!". Sehun membulatkan matanya. Berani sekali perempuan.

"Kau! Siapa kau berani menyebutku bodoh, hah?". Tanya Sehun dengan geram.

Luhan tertawa mengejek, lalu

"Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan. Salam kenal Oh bodoh Sehun". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan area kantin dengan wajah menahan amarah serta malu karena bagian dadanya tercetak jelas akibat tumpahan air jus tadi.

Sehun melihat kepergian Luhan dengan geram. 'Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi denganmu lohan, eh luna aasshh siapalah itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup tenang di sekolah ini hahahaha'.

Mohon berhati-hati atas ucapanmu Oh Sehun-ssi.

"Aiih, ini tidak bisa hilang. Bagaimana ini?". Gerutu Luhan. Tanpa disadari, daritadi ada yang memperhatikan sikapnya.

"Kau tak apa? Ahh, apa kau murid baru disekolah ini?". Tanya wanita cantik disebelahnya.

"Ahh, iya aku tak apa euum-".

"Salam kenal, aku Oh Joohyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Irene. Siapa namamu?". Irene mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Aku Xi Luhan, sunbae". Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Irene.

"Ada apa dengan bajumu?". Irene mengendikan dagunya kearah dada Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat lagi akan sosok menyebalkan yang juga tersangka utama atas keadaannya saat ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara sibodoh albino itu'. Bisik Luhan.

"Ya? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?'. Tanya Irene karena melihat Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah berbisik-bisik.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa Sunbae, ini hanya gara-gara sibodoh albino itu. Eeum, Sunbae aku keluar dulu ya. Aku meninggalkan teman-temanku dikantin'". Ujar Luhan.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Luhan-ah". Setelah Luhan keluar dari toilet, Irene mengerutkan keningnya.

"Setahuku, albino itu julukkan untuk Sehun. Apa yang dimaksud Luhan itu albino adikku atau ada orang yang lebih albino dibandingkan adikku? Mungkin orang lain".

Luhan berjalan menuju kantin lagi, namun ditengah jalan dia heran kenapa banyak sekali murid yang melihat kearahnya. Ya Luhan sadar, sekarang ini bagian dadanya sedikit terlihat lantaran kemejanya masih basah tapi tidak sekentara itu menurut Luhan.

"Luuuuu". Teriak Baekhyun setelah melihat Luhan dengan kemeja bagian dadanya basah.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau?!". Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku dari toilet membersihkan kemejaku, lihat kemejaku basah". Rengek Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi, gadis yang dimaksud oleh murid-murid tadi adalah...". Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi dan berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo dan keduanya serempak berteriak...

" KAAAAUU?". Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya melihat reaksi 2 sahabatnya.

"Y-ya, kalian kenapa?".

"Kau tak tau, kau jadi bahan pembicaraan gadis-gadis penggosip setelah berhasil membuat seorang -Oh Sehun- manusia paling cuek plus dingin sedingin es di kutub utara marah-marah, Lu". Jelas Baekhyun

"Benar, dan kabarnya kalimat yang digunakan untuk bertengkar denganmu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Oh Sehun".

"So, apakah itu sebuah prestasi untukku?'. Luhan menjawab dengan kesal.

"Aiiishh kau ini. Yasudah kita pulang saja dan mencari bahan-bahan untuk MOS besok. Kajja". Ajak Kyungsoo.

Meanwhile

Disebuah rumah -atau juga bisa disebut mansion- mewah didaerah tengah kota di Seoul, terlihatlah seonggok manusia tampan kelebihan pigmen kulit sedang memasang wajah datarnya sambil melihat layar laptop yang menamplkan profil seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa.

"Jadi dia anak pemilik KBS?". Ujar Sehun. "Dia pernah ingin menjadi artis namun tidak diperbolehkan oleh kedua orangtuanya? Pppfft, dasar anak manja. Namun sepertinya dia menarik".

"Siapa yang menarik?".

"Aiiishh, nuna kau mengagetkanku". Sehun menampilkan wajah terkejutnya, namun tak lebih dari 3detik dia kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Dasar lebay, aku kan cuma tanya siapa yang menarik?". Sungut Irene. "Ohh, bukankah dia hoobae yang tadi? Aduhh siapa namanya aku lupa, coba kita lihat lagi siapa namanya". Namun sebelum melihat lagi, Sehun sudah menutup laptopnya.

"Yaa! Apakah nuna kenal dengan orang ini? Kenapa nuna sok kenal sekali?! Sudah kubilang, hilangkanlah kebiasaan nuna yang sok kenal itu!". Omel Sehun.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Apa baru saja kau mengomeliku? Astaga , kau berbicara sangat panjang hari ini. Ahh ya, aku dengar juga tadi siang kau mengomeli seorang gadis dan membuat kemeja gadis ituuu...". irene tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan wajah ingin tahunya.

"Wae?'. Tanya Sehun dengan datar.

"Jangan-jangan..gadis yang kutemui ditoilet tadi adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang diperbincangkan oleh murid-murid disekolah. Apakah aku benar Oh Sehun?".

Namun, setelah melihat kedepan, Irene hanya dihadiahi tatapan malas seorang Oh Sehun dan setelah itu Sehun melenggang menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 dan meninggalkan Irene dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Benar-benar, anak itu tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali. Tapi, siapa gadis tadi namanya? Ruhan?Luna? ahh, Luhan. Hihihihi semoga saja dengan Luhan, Sehun berubah. Aku tak keberatan mempunyai adik ipar secantik Luhan".

Haiiiiiiii~~~ aku datang membawa chapter 2.. maaf banget untuk update yg sangat ngareettt..

semoga kalian suka yaaa..

Dan juga terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan ngefollow cerita ini. aku akuin masih banyak banget kekurangan dalam cerita yang aku buat. So, yang mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan but pakai bahasa yang baik yeeth

Okee, annyeeooong~~


	3. Chapter 3

School 2017

Lulalaby Present

"Oh Sehun ituuuu, awas saja besok saat bertemu disekolah, akan kucincang dia menjadi bagian kecil-kecil lalu akan kuberikan kepada monggu". Jongin menggerutu didepan rak-rak khusus makanan ringan disebuah minimarket, dia hanya sebal dengan satu sahabatnya itu yang dengan seenak pudding buatan ibunya membatalkan janji untuk membeli perlengkapan MOS hanya gara-gara cuaca saat ini sedang _sangat panas_ dan meminta Jongin untuk sekalian membelikan perlengkapan MOS untuknya.

"Sialan memang, mentang-mentang kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dia seenaknya pada lelaki sexy sepertiku".

Namun, Jongin tidak tega pada Sehun apabila dia tidak membelikan bagian Sehun 'Semenyebalkan begitu dia tetap sahabatku, kasian kalau dihukum saat MOS nanti'. Begitu inner Jongin berkata.

"Kenapa tidak minta Chanyeol saja? Dasaar". Saat ingin mengambil _Oreo_ *plis jangan pada baper, okee* tiba-tiba ada tangan putih mulus yang kebetulan juga ingin mengambil makanan ringan itu. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah seseorang itu.

"Yeppeo". Jongin berkata seperti itu setelah melihat gadis cantik disampingnya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya diam dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Maaf, tanganku'.

"Ahh, maaf. Kau mau mengambil itu? Silahkan ambil duluan". Jongin berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Terimakasih". Saat gadis itu akan meninggalkan Jongin, Jongin menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Eeum, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu? Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin. Kau sangat cantik, kau punya mata yang indah dan kau juga punya bibir yang sexy pasti enak kalau dikecup".

PLAK

"Maaf, tapi tolong jaga ucapan anda, Tuan Kim". Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dengan cap tangan merah dipipinya. Poor Jongin.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket, Kyungsoo melirik kedalam dan memberikan deathglarenya pada Jongin yang kebetulan sedang membayar belanjaannya dikasir.

"Dasar orang gila, baru berkenalan saja sudah ketahuan mesumnya. Semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi".

Suatu pagi yang tenang dikediaman keluarga Xi

"Lu, ini hari pertamamu MOS. Ya Tuhan cepatlah bangun!".

"Sayang, pasangkan dasiku".

"Mama, sepatu Yifan yang satu dimana?".

Bisakah hal diatas dibilang tenang? Tuan Xi yang tidak bisa memakai dasinya seorang diri, pewaris utama saluran televisi KBS yang lupa menaruh sebelah sepatunya dan putri kebanggan nyonya Xi yang sedaritadi sangat susah dibangunkan. Sedangkan nyonya Xi saat ini sedang bersiap mengeluarkan tanduk merah dikepalanya.

"XI LUHAN CEPATLAH BANGUN! ATAU MAMA POTONG UANG JAJANMU!"

"Luhan sudah bangun,Ma". Setelah mendengar uang jajannya akan dipotong Luhan segera bangun dan menyambar handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi. Nyonya Xi menghela nafas, satu masalah terselesaikan tinggal dua orang dibawah sana.

"Yifan, Mama menaruh sebelah sepatumu dirak depan. Makanya kalau pulang sekolah itu sepatu ditaruh ditempat yang benar dulu". Yifan hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan sang mama.

"Xiao Lu mana, Ma?".

"Masih mandi, kau cepat kemeja makan'.

"Sayang, pasangkan dasiku. Aku harus cepat nanti ada rapat direksi". Ujar Tuan Xi seraya meneguk tehnya sambil berdiri.

"Kalau minum itu duduk, bahkan kau sendiri yang mengajarkan pada kedua anakmu". Nyonya Xi lalu memasangkan dasi dikerah sang suami.

"Terimakasih sayang".

"Hm? Untuk?".

"Untuk segalanya".

Nyonya Xi tersenyum seraya memasangkan dasi Tuan Xi.

"Sama-sama sayang".

Itu bukan jawaban dari Nyonya Xi, melainkan Luhan yang dengan iseng mencolek wajah sang Mama. Tuan Xi tertawa melihat kelakuan putrinya. Dulu, ia tidak pernah membayangkan memiliki keluarga yang sangat harmonis seperti ini. Saat nyonya Xi mengandung Yifan, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan nyonya Xi karena kesibukannya sebagai pemilik saluran tv KBS dan hingga saat Nyonya Xi melahirkan Yifan, ia tak bisa mendampingi nyonya Xi diruang persalinan dan saat ia ditelfon oleh asistennya yang memberitahu bahwa nyonya Xi telah melahirkan pangeran tampan yang kelak akan mewarisi jabatan yang saat ini ia emban, ia tidak perduli lagi tentang sang investor yang jauh-jauh dari Inggris datang hanya ingin menanamkan saham di perusahaan miliknya. Setelah Yifan berumur 2 tahun, Nyonya Xi memberitahu bahwa nyonya Xi mengandung buah cinta mereka yang ke 2, maka ia tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia menjadi ayah yang siaga menjaga Yifan yang saat itu sedang berada dalam masa aktifnya dan juga menjadi suami siaga apabila nyonya Xi menginginkan sesuatu.

Maka dari itu, ia sangat memanjakkan ke-2 putra putrinya, namun masih dalam batas yang wajar.

"Kau sangat handal dalam hal merusak suasana Nona Xi". Luhan hanya nyengir sambil memakan rotinya.

"Kau nanti berangkat dengan oppamu,Lu?". Tanya Tuan Xi kepada Luhan.

"Tidak Pa, Luhan berangkat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja". Mendengar hal itu Yifan menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Kenapa? Ini hari pertama MOS kan?". Tanya Yifan.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat oppa saat disekolah, nanti gadis-gadis disekolah akan tau kalau aku adik oppa dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau hal itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka". Luhan menjelaskan

"Bukankah itu bagus? Asal kau tau, oppamu ini sangat terkenal disekolah". Ujar Yifaan

"Aku tidak mau setiap hari ditanyai tentang oppa, it's annoying okay". Yifan hanya mendengus lalu mengusak rambut almond Luhan.

"Yasudah oppa duluan, Oppa panitia MOS asal kau tahu". Luhan membulatkan matanya, kalau oppanya itu panitia MOS, kenapa Luhan tidak diberitahu? Kan enak bisa minta keringanan begitu.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat ini tengah berada dilapangan bersama murid baru tidak satu kelompok dan itu membuat mereka terpisah. Luhan berada dikelompok Wolf, Bekhyun berada dikelompok Growl sedangkan Kyungsoo berada dikelompok Overdose. Luhan harus mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk membunuh orang saat ini, karena ternyata Luhan satu kelompok dengan Oh Sehun ditambah lagi teman-temannya dengan tega menggoda Luhan dan itu membuatnya badmod. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo rasa-rasanya ingin pindah kelompok karena orang mesum yang ia temui disupermarket kemarin ternyata murid baru juga dan parahnya satu kelompok dengannya. Mungkin yang saat ini terlihat normal hanyalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun orang yang sangat hiperaktif dan dia mendapatkan teeman-teman yang satu karakter dengan dirinya, apalagi murid laki-laki bertelinga caplang yang daritadi tidak berhenti membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Para panitia MOS mengecek beberapa barang bawaan mereka. Setelah mengecek barang-barang bawaan murid baru, panitia mulai mengumumkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Terimaksih kalian semua membawa barang bawaan dengan benar, selanjutnya akan ada games yang akan dijelaskan oleh panitia MOS". Ujar Yifan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada Yifan setelah memberikan wink gagal . mereka baru saja tahu bahwa Yifan adalah panitia MOS.

"Baik, setelah ini akan diadakan games berpasangan atau couple, masing masing dari kelompok kalian harus mengirimkan pasangan untuk maju". Ujar Seohyun

"Dan kalian dibebaskan untuk menampilkan bakat kalian, waktu kalian untuk menyiapkan penampilan sampai jam makan siang , setelah makan siang kalian akan menampilkan bakat kalian. Terimakasih ". Lanjutnya.

*WOLF SIDE*

"Siapa yang akan mewakili kelompok kita?". Tanya Jimin

"Aku dan Luhan sayang pastinya". Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat temannya yang bernama Taehyung yang saat ini sedang dijadikan sasaran pukulan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kau mau mati?". Jawab Luhan, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun dan Luhan? Kurasa mereka cocok". Rasanya luhan ingin menjedotkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa harus aku' begitulah hatinya berbicara. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Baiklah". Jawab Sehun. Luhan lagi-lagi ingin menjedotkan kepala Sehun, dengan seenaknya dia menyetujui hal itu. Kalau difikr-fikir kan mereka musuh, bagaimana dia menyetujui dengan secepat itu.

"Baiklah, Wolf team akan diwakili oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Kalian ingin menampilkan apa?". Tanya Jungkook

"Bagaimana kalau dance? Kalian berdua duet". Usul Jimin

"Kau bisa menari, Rusa?". Tanya Sehun sambil melihat kearah Luhan.

"Kau meremehkanku?". Sungut Luhan

"Aku kan cuma tanya, kenapa jawabanmu begitu?". Ujar Sehun tak terima. Namun sebelum Luhan menimpali Jungkook melerai keduanya sebelum mereka berdua adu jotos. Dan berembuk lagu apa yang akan mereka tarikan saat perform nanti.

*GROWL SIDE*

"Berhenti menatapku seperi itu atau kucongkel matamu!" Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan Kyung" .

"Berharga pantatmu" Jongin hanya terbahak mendengarnya.

"Jongin, jangan menggoda Kyungsoo terus nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya baru tau rasa kamu" Ujar Jeonghan.

"Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya". Kyungsoo langsung mengapit kepala Jongin diketiaknya. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, hal itu malah membuat Jongin tertawa mesum karena secara tidak langsung membuat pipinya menempel pada payudara Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, lembut". Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan memukul kepala Jongin setelah melepaskan apitannnya.

"Kurasa kau harus memperbaiki otakmu". Sebelum perdebatan terus berlangsung Joshua melerai mereka dan bertanya kelompok mereka ingin menampilkan apa.

"Dance saja, aku bisa". Usul Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus tak percaya. "Kyung, kudengar suarumu bagus. Dan bukankah kau dulu ikut kontes bernyanyi saat SMP?"

'Jeonghan sialan' begitu rutuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menari dan Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi untukku, bagaimana?".

"Dalam mimpimu!".

"Ayolah Kyung..kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?". Bujuk Joshua dan teman-teman satu kelompoknya yang lain. Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu wajah temannya yang memberikan tatapan puppy gagal .

"Karena aku tidak tega melihat wajah kalian, baiklah aku mau".

"Kalau daritadi begitukan tambah sexy Kyung".

"Jangan bicara apapun atau aku batal menyanyi karena kau".

"Y-ya".

*OVERDOSE SIDE*

Berbeda dengan kedua kelompok diatas, kelompok overdise lebih santai daripada yang lain.

"Aku akan bermain gitar dan Baekhyun yang menyanyi". Baekhyun memberikan tatapan 'kenapa harus aku?' pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yasudah, kami setuju".

See, mereka lebih gampang diatur daripada kedua kelompok diatas.

-TBC-

Haiiiiiiii..kekekeke..

Aku datang dengan sangat terlambat hehehe plis jangan tmipukin aku. Aku sangat menghargai bagi readersnim yang sudah me review story buatan aku.

Makasih juga buat OSH-OLH HAEDSIPEO :* Thanks sarannya ngebantu banget soalnya juga aku masih newbie. Masih butuh bimbingan.

Juga buat yang sudah nge review yang ngga bisa aku sebut satu persatu, big thanks, big love from me to all of you guys:* muah muah

Ohh iya, jangan panggil aku author/thor pliis,aku 98line panggil aku Eonnie/Saeng aja yethh muahhh


	4. Chapter 4

School 2017

Lulalaby Present

Luhan pusing mendengar pengarahan dari Jimin, yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Sehun akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul Now. Sementara sehun hanya melirik malas saat Luhan protes.

"Lu, kau tau kan lagu ini sangat fenomenal. Dan aku yakin kau dan Sehun akan sangat cocok saat menari dengan diiringi lagu ini".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin dan temannya yang lain menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun berlatih. Luhan berdiri malas-malasan tidak seperti Sehun yang hanya diam dan langsung melakukan apa yang diminta teman-temannya. Saat berlatih Luhan terus-terusan protes karena Sehun benar-benar meraba tubuhnya dan dibalas dengan seringaian khas Oh Sehun, tidak hanya sekali namun berkali-kali hingga rasanya Luhan ingin melempar sepatu mahalnya kearah wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Begitu seterusnya hingga saat waktu tampil tiba.

"Waoow, pembuka yang sangat apik dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasangan serasi dari Kelompok Growl. Kalian bernyanyi sangat indah serta penampilan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari kelompok Overdse. Kuharap kalian mendapatkan kisah cinta yang indah sama seperti lagu yang kalian tampilkan". Ujar Seohyun.

"Dan selanjutnya, penampilan dari kelompok Wolf yang akan diwakili oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Silahkan maju kedepan dan tampilkan bakat alian berdua. Enjoy the show".

Setelah itu lagupun diputar, Luhan menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama dan berpura-pura bernyanyi untuk partnya. Dia meliukkan tubuh bagian atasnya, merendahkan badan serta tangan yang ia tumpukkan pada bagian lututnya, setelah itu tangan kanannya ia bawa kedepan bibir serta tangan kirinya tepat didepan perut bawahnya merendahakan badannya dua kali. Hingga saat part Sehun, ia bergabung dengan Luhan dan menari bersama,membawa kedua tangannya pada tubuh Luhan seakan meraba tubuh sang perempuan serta menggoyangkan kedua tungkai panjangnnya mengikuti irama dari lagu yang diputar. Sedangkan yang lain memandang dengan takjub akan gerakan Luhan dan Sehun. Saat lagu mendekati akhir, Sehun meremas pinggang Luhan seakan meminta izin Luhan hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Teman-temannya menyoraki mereka berdua setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan, mereka bertepuk tangan meriah

'Ciuman pertamaku' batin Luhan. Sementara Yifan memberikan tatapan garang kepada Sehun, bagaimanapun juga Yifan sangat menyayangi adik cantiknya itu. Wajar apabila sampai saat ini Luhan belum pernah memiliki kekasih karena sikap overprotectivenya.

"Waaaaaahh, penampilan yang sangat romantis dari kelompok Wolf. Aku doakan kalian menjadi pasangan yang langgeng dimasa depan".

Sementara itu, Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya saat teman sekelompok kompak mengejeknya. Dia malu sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia mau-mau saja saat Sehun yang notabene musuhnya mencium dirinya didepan banyak orang.

"Hei Sehun-ah, bagaimana rasanya bibir Luhan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada mengejeknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memberikan deathglarenya. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat tampil tadi, dia hanya terbawa suasana dan juga Sehun cukup mengakui bahwa feromon Luhan yang, ya sangat menggoda. Tapi kembali lagi, dia tetaplah Sehun yang akan menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya-padahal mah dia seneng bisa mencium Luhan-.

Masa-masa MOS pun berakhir dua hari lalu, dan saat ini Luhan serta kedua temannya –Baekhyun Kyungsoo- telah resmi menjadi siswi Seoul Senior High School. Dan kejadian dimana Sehun mencium Luhan pada waktu MOS masih menjadi topik panas diantara siswa-siswi SSHS, tidak sedikit yang merestui apabila keduanya memiliki suatu hubungan. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang tidak suka dengan hubungan keduanya. Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan omongan para siswi itu, namun kedua temannya yang dengan senang hati membalas cibiran mereka.

"Kudengar dia ingin menjadi artis tapi setiap ia audisi dia selalu ditolak oleh pihak agensi. Ck, kasihan sekali bukan?". Ujar seorang siswi didepan pintu kelas bersama gerombolannya disaat setelah tiga sekawan LuBaekSoo lewat didepan kelas itu.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap segerombolan siswi penggosip tersebut.

"Kwon Daehee".Baekhyun mengeja salah satu nama siswi yang selama 2 hari ini terus menerus menyebarkan gosip tentang Luhan.

"Kudengar saat SMP kau pernah dengan sengaja membuat salah satu temanmu jatuh dari tangga. Apakah itu benar?". Daehee membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, yang tega melakukan hal itu hanya gara-gara temannya itu bisa lebih dekat dengan lelaki pujaannya?". Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Daehee bingung bagaimana bisa mereka tahu. Setahunya kasus itu sudah ditutup rapat oleh pihak sekolah dan kedua orangtuanya tentu saja.

"Kau terkejut Daehee-ya? Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Kalau kau berfikir bermain dengan kami itu segampang saat kau bermain dengan orang-orang saat kau SMP, maka kau salah Daehee-ya". Seringaian Baekhyun semakin lebar saat melihat Daehee gemetaran. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya melihat temannya itu mengerjai anak yang bernama Daehee. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka temannya berlaku seperti itu, namun nasi telah menjadi bubur bukan? Jadi mari kita lihat saja bagaimana nasib siswi bernama Daehee setelah ini.

"Baekie-ya, lihatlah dia berkeringat. Apa kau bawa tissue? Berikanlah selembar untuknya". Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kwon Daehee, nama yang cantik. Tapi sayang sekali kelakuanmu tak secantik namamu hee-ya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat padamu sehingga kelihatannya kau sangat membenciku". Ujar Luhan.

Segerombolan siswi tadi berbisik-bisik tentang Luhan yang dicium Sehun saat MOS. Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian punya mulutkan? Berbicaralah yang jelas, jangan hanya berbisik. Aku tidak bisa mendengar bisikan kalian". Ujar Luhan meneruskan

"Shin Seomin, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang kalian bicarakan?". Baekhyun memanggil salah satu siswi yang disana.

"Maafkan kami Baekhyun-ssi".

"Heii, aku tak membutuhkan ucapan itu, aku hanya bertanya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi".

"Daehee memberitahu kepada kami bahwa, Luhanlah yang merayu Sehun agar Sehun menciumnya saat tampil, dan juga dia bilang kepada kami kalau Luhan sudah pernah me...". seomin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena takut.

"Heii, teruskanlah. Aku pendengar yang baik ngomong-ngomong". Ucap Luhan.

"Mengangkan untuk Kepalasekolah agar dia bisa masuk di SMA ini". Seomin mengecilkan volume suaranya. Sedangkan Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu! Kau fikir siapa dirimu, hah". Ujar Kyungsoo emosi dan hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan dipipi Daehee. Daehee sendiri mengkeret ketakutan. Luhan hanya memberikan seringaian kepada Daehee.

"Wahh, kau pasti sudah berkerja keras mencari informasi palsu dan menyebarkan kepada teman-teman mu tentangku, Daehee-ya. Tapi maaf sekali, kebohonganmu terbongkar hari ini". Luhan menghampiri Daehee dan berdiri didepannya. Setelah itu, dia mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan berkata..

"Dengarkan aku. Pertama, aku tidak pernah merayu Sehun untuk menciumku saat MOS. Kedua, aku tidak pernah mengangkang kepada siapapun dan untuk alasan apapun. Kau tak percaya? Besok akan kubawakan surat keterangan perawan dari dokter". Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan sedikit dorongan yang menyebabkan Daehee terjatuh tepat didepan kakinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat kejadian itu.

"Kalian sudah dengar? Apabila kalian berani menyebar gosip tidak bermutu tentang kami, nasib kalian akan sama dengan dia". Ujar Baekhyun menunjuk Daehee.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kekelas. Meninggalkan Daehee yang disoraki teman-temannya. Daehee melihat karah tiga gadis tadi dan mengepalkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata sedari tadi ada 3 makhluk ketje bin bangsadh bin gantenk*okee abaikan* melihat dan mendengar kejadian tersebut.

"Waoow, guys. Mereka bertiga benar-benar keren". Ujar Chanyeol

"Benar, apalagi Kyungsoo duh. Aku tidak kuat melihat tatapnnya". Ujar Jongin.

"Baekhyun memiliki mulut yang pedas. Aku jadi penasaran..". Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan –penasaran tentang apa?-

"Penasaran bagaimana rasanya bibir pedas itu". Dan setelah itu dia dan Jongin tertawa heboh.

"Ya, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak penasaran?". Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "Tentang?". Tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tentang rasa bibirnya Luhan. Hahahahaha ". Jawab Jongin dan setelah itu dia mendapatkan pukulan manis dari Sehun menggunakan sepatunya.

"Dasar otak cabul". Ejek Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin menuju kelas mereka.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa nista dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Sesampainya dikelas XB, Jongin dan Chanyeol berteriak heboh melihat teman satu kelasnya yang sangat cantik-cantik. Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas, ia lebih memilih berjalan ketempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Hei, Sehun". Sapa seorang gadis. Sehun hanya memandang malas gadis dihadapannya.

'Jung Sena'

"Kau sangat tampan". Ujarnya. Sehun semakin malas menanggapi gadis didepannya.

"Bisa kau pergi dari hadapanku? Kau menghalangi pandanganku". Jawab Sehun, sedangkan gadis itu hanya memberenggut seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali ketempat duduk.

"Hei Cadel jangan galak-galak sama perempuan. Tidak laku baru tau rasa". Jongin menepuk keras punggung Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin sicadel ini tidak akan laku. Dia bersikap dingin saja banyak yang suka, apalagi dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang hangat". Chanyeol mengamini dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ikut ekskul apa? Aku akan memilih ekskul menari". Tanya Jongin.

"Aku akan mengambil ekskul musik".

"Basket". Ringkas. Padat. Jelas. Oh Sehun ini, kadang kedua temannya itu heran mengapa dia sangat dingin dan cuek. Apakah saat Tuhan membagikan macam-macam sifat dia telat datang atau bagaimana?. Sudahlah biarkan.

 **Oke..**

 **Pertama-tama , maafkan lula yang telat update.**

 **Kedua, sekalinya update chapnya sangat pendek**

 **Dan terakhir, maafkan lula kalau chap ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi readerdeul sekalian.**

 **Berantakan sekali. Inipun sudah diketik hapus ketik hapus.**

 **Sebenarnya juga karena Lula sibuk sama kehidupan kampus, rapat terus tapi ngga menemukan kata sepakat hiksss...**

 **Ada juga yang tanya kenapa Irene aku jadiin kakaknya Sehun.. dan jawabannya adalah karena aku mandang Irene tuh kakakable banget kalo buat Sehun, apalagi waktu Sehun bilang 'airin nuna' dan disitu Irene yang senyum kakakable bgt kkk jadi tiap liat sehun sama irene tuh bawaanya liat kakak adik bukan pasangan. wkwkwkwk**

 **Okee, terimakasih untuk kalian semwahh yang sudah review yang ngga bisa Lula sebut satu satu. Insyaallah, chapter depan fast update.**

 **Byebyeee~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

HALOOOOO... LONG TIME NO SEE

IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS..

Pertama-tama, lula mau mengucapkan maaf kepada readers sekalian karena story 'School 2017' dengan berat hati lula hentikan dulu.

Buat readers yang mau membaca cerita 'School 2017' bisa baca di acc wattpad lula ( /airinslvi). Kemungkinan lula akan publish di wp.

Dan juga, Lula mulai nulis lagi dan ada satu story yg sudah lula buat di wp. buat yg pengen liat perkembangan storynya bisa liat di ig lula juga /rumairinahz

Buat readers yang penasaran bisa liat di WP lula.

Akhir kata, terimakasih, maaf, dan i love u...


End file.
